


Watching from the Sidelines

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching her leaned in to kiss the Major; he closed his eyes and whisper to himself, “Maybe in another lifetime, Lola.” He said as he walked away knowing that he will be watching the sidelines and admiring her from afar. </p>
<p>One-sided James/Shepard, Kaidan/Shepard, mentions of Tali/Garrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching from the Sidelines

James despite how he act around the others, he was still another victim of Shepard’s charm. She was an artist in battlefield. How she moves with grace, but with brute force to kill from one movement. When her biotics flared, her blue eyes were even brighter than it ever was. Everyone has their ways of dealing with their love and admiration of their Commander and how they act towards their Commander. Garrus, for example, had dealt with admiring her on the battlefield and make sure that she stays alive for another day.   
Word was slowly spreading around the crew that Garrus found someone aboard the ship. James didn’t have to guess who it was, since he seen how Garrus stared at Tali’Zorah. He had seen that look many times on love-sick couples, and at times he wondered if he had that look when he watches Shepard. 

Before he knew that his admiration for her was that of heroism when he was assigned to be her guard when she was grounded on Earth. During those six months, he stopped seeing the hero that you hear from the news, he saw a beautiful woman who has been through so much. Maybe, that was the moment when he found himself slowly crushing on her. Then everything else progress, he started to called her Lola, which she was completely fine with his nickname for her. Then there was harmless flirting, he knew he would never get the chance of being with her. 

Here he stands, glancing to the scene before him, watching the woman who haunts his dreams and controls his heart, standing there with her arms wrapped around the neck of Major Alenko. He knew that he will never be anything like the Major. All he had is the memories of their flirting and was once close to kiss the lips of his Commander. Also, the thoughts of what they could have been if she had chosen him over the Major. Watching her leaned in to kiss the Major; he closed his eyes and whisper to himself, “Maybe in another lifetime, Lola.” He said as he walked away knowing that he will be watching the sidelines and admiring her from afar.


End file.
